


Knowledge Is Power

by wereleopard58



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a challenge with the Library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Is Power

Title Knowledge is Power  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 123, 108  
Prompt 008  
Pairing (if any) The Library,  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy.

N/B This was a challenge with the Library

Knowledge is Power

People say that the slayer was what killed the vampires, the demons and the prophecies but it wasn't. It was knowledge that I hold in my books.

I am the one you come to for studying and for fun. I can confuse you with numbers or take you to another time, place, or even world. I am the place that fuels your imagination and your fantasies. I contain all the knowledge that you will ever need to know.

However, I am the last thing that you think off when you hand out all the facts. All the people that enter through my doors get the recognition. No one ever thinks of where all that information came from. It was all from me.

The end


End file.
